<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be there for you by Erised1186</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518087">I'll be there for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186'>Erised1186</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e20 The Angel of San Bernardino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella was concerned that Lucifer has not been at work in over a week and figured she needed to check on her friend. AU from The Angel of San Bernardino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be there for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella was glad Chloe was dating Pierce she seemed to be happy and stable and they were hot together. She felt terrible for Lucifer. it seemed that the closer they got the more erratic he became. He put up a strong face at the beach murder but Ella knew it was a well- orchestrated farce. Lucifer hasn’t slept in days and has been missing from work for over a week. Chloe has pretty much spent most of her time with Pierce and didn’t appear to notice. Ella noticed though. She noticed Lucifer hasn’t been the same since Axara ‘s friend stabbed him. Maybe he was having bad dreams and that’s why he couldn’t sleep? She has been there. After she survived the car crash that killed others it took a ghost and a whole bunch of pills for her to be able to sleep through the night again. Survivor's guilt. Even now she sometimes can still see the faces of the dead from the crash. Rae-Rae told her not to look but she couldn’t help but see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella brought the box dvd set of her favorite show Supernatural on the small chance he didn’t have Netflix. Netflix as awesome as it is doesn’t have the special features though. She will just have to forget to play that one episode of season 3. Hey if him calling her a method actress would cheer him up she could take one for the team. Ella took a job as a Hollywood consultant to make some extra money when she first got to town. She fit the part and they put her in the show.  She was even able to keep her cross on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella arrived at Lux and noticed that there was an empty boxing ring set up. Did Lucifer host a fight? Curious he will have to tell her the story about that. Not seeing any other option Ella let herself in the elevator and waited as it brought her to the penthouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer?” Ella called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Present,” he calls out riding a bike obviously high on something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come sit with me.” Ella encourages him walking towards his expensive Italian leather custom couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s happening how can I help?” Ella asked concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t believe me,” Lucifer said with a heavy sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am friends with a ghost. Try me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer got up a walked to his bed room. He pointed to the ashy gargoyle and the angel statue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s me. My Father is forcing me to be his tool again. No free will for me. No consent. It happens when I fall asleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t slept this whole time?” Ella was really concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer nods his head sitting on his bed. Ella joins him and hugs him tightly. “I can stay with you watch over you while you sleep. Make sure nothing happens to you,” Ella offers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No sleep,” Lucifer said fearfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe these dreams are more severe than she thought.  What did his father do to him to cause so much stress? She said a silent prayer to God to help her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you take a shower then you can keep me company while I watch my favorite show. You probably won’t like the Lucifer in the show but he isn’t on for a few seasons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Lucifer agreed. His voice was small but resigned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella cleaned up a bit and Lucifer came out in sweat pants no shirt or socks. He looked so different. Lucifer went to the television to set up the DVD after reading the summary. “I just finished Bones all 12 seasons. Guess I have time for another.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella was already sitting on one end of the couch and patted the seat next to her. Lucifer looked confused but joined her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got through a few episodes and fell asleep during Bugs his head on Ella’s lap. Dreaming of adventures, he had with his own brothers before his fall. Ella turned off the television.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Lucifer was sleeping Ella took his cell which had texts from Charlotte, Amenadiel, Dan and Maze all wanting something from him. Dan wanted him to help Charlotte concerned for her behavior but not sure of the cause.  Maze stopped by but quickly left after a glare from Ella.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella periodically ran her fingers through her hair sadden by how much comfort the still asleep Lucifer took from such a simple gesture. He wouldn’t accept it while awake but leaned into it while asleep. When she pulled her hand away to respond to a text he whimpered so she left her hand on his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stayed all night and into the morning. He was woken up when Dan came out of the elevator around 11A. “Lucifer, Charlotte needs…” Dan stopped after Ella glared at him but the damage was done Lucifer was awake. He immediately sat up looking embarrassed at being found in a vulnerable position and went to the closet to change for the first time in a long time feeling well rested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stupido! He was finally asleep.” Ella lectured Dan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s his step mom I figured he could help!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to Amenadiel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried! Whatever he said didn’t help. It only made things worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Lucifer walked out of his closet full suit on with fancy shoes to boot. “Amenadiel making something worse not surprising. Amenadiel told Charlotte some things or had me show her and well it takes time to adjust. Just ask Dr. Linda.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will be here if she needs me but I am under no condition to leave if I truly have no memory or control of my actions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elevator door dinged and Dr. Linda came out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You missed your last 2 appointments your brother is getting worried about you and so am I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hi Ella and Dan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan and Ella waved awkwardly after the mid lecture stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am better.  Miss Lopez saw to that. I slept the whole night. Fit as a fiddle. Daniel is worried about Mum uh Charlotte. Have you spoken to her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, actually. I have been working with her.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Great news! Daniel the good Dr. will have her up and running the good track in no time. Now I have more Supernatural to watch so unless you all want to watch with me?”   He asked somewhat hopefully. He didn’t want to be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They seemed to sense that and all agreed to stay with their friend. Ella excused herself to use the bathroom and when she returned she saw the opportunity to sit next to her Lucifer with a blanket and cozied up to him. Dan and Dr. Linda on the other side of the couch. Dan loved the show but Linda only saw a few episodes.  Dan had helped himself to the snacks in the kitchen. Maze stopped by again surprised he had a full house. She was ready to brag it was her idea all along but then realized it was a mistake Lucifer had more reasons to stay than just Chloe. He had his friends. Like Hell was her home LA truly was his home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lucifer was missing at least a week and none of his friends stopped by for a wellness check? This story fixes that. Just a one shot. Jus in Bello season 3 is one of my favorite Supernatural episodes. Aimee Garcia is awesome in that and her character reminds me a lot of Ella. Intended as a one shot but might write a little something of Lucifer watching that episode. It would just be that episode there is already a great story for watching the series Lucifer Reacts to Supernatural by SilverWolf7.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>